Irrational
by Nightsky88
Summary: Maybe its irrational of her, but she is pregneat and she can blame the horomones. Etro seaks to comfort the girls mind. Stella/Noctis, Stella/Etro friendship


**Title: Irrational  
****Pairing: Stella & Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Author Notes: Just a oneshot that I found on my computer  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

Maybe it was the hormones that was getting to her.

She knows that being pregnant causes woman be emotional. She has spent the past few weeks crying at the most lamest things.

And perhaps it's all the hormones rushing through her body that caused her fear that her child would know the horrors of being able to see the light.

That he would have nightmares of the underworld, and would be picked on because he was different from other children.

Not to mention the fact that she has seen a few people go insane because they saw the light, although most of them were blood thirsty anyway.

While she knows that the only way a person can see the light is if they have a near death experience and really close one. Not necessary on the lines you got hit or slashed in the shoulder but more with a weapon.

But to actually be on the borderline between life and death.

But no child has been born to two people who can see the light either. So maybe her irrationality was justiceable.

"What plagues your mind dear girl?" a soft almost goddess like voice questions, and she slightly raised her eyes to the death Goddess Etro, and she look exactly the same since she last saw her.

Despite her transparently she can still see her silver locks flow down to the carpeted floor and seeing the wavy texture. Her fancy robes a silvery white color that showed of the goddesses curves quite well.

Stella hesitates a bit, "Will my child be able to see the light?"

Etro smirks, "What makes you think the child would be able to?"

Stella frowned lightly at the goddess's slight teasing tone, "Well both myself and Noctis can see the light, and I was wondering if our abilities will be passed down to our child."

"Don't you mean curse?" Etro questions despite the fact it sounded more like a statement than an actual question. Stella frowns lightly at that remark, but figured that Etro probably knows everything about her and Noctis.

"Some people call it a gift others call it a curse," she replies causing the death goddess to laugh softly at that remark.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was please that Etro was offended by the remark or the fact that she and her husband see the light as a curse.

"True enough," Etro replies.

"Why are you here Lady Etro?" she asks kindly. She couldn't deny the fact that she was greatly surprised to see her patron Goddess. Visits from her were always rare in fact the last time she saw her was when Etro thank her and Noctis for waking her up a couple of years ago.

"To congratulate you and Noctis on your first child," Etro replies not losing the playfully not losing the playful tone in her voice. Stella slightly raise an eyebrow at that remark but silently figure that wasn't her only reason.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

"But to answer your question your child won't be able to see the light when he is born," Etro replies losing the teasing tone in her voice. "But that isn't to say if he would someday be able to see the light sometime in the future."

Stella nods understanding Etro's hidden meaning. She silently knows that him being the son of the two people being able to see the light would probably cause quite a few people to be threaten. Not to mention the fact that he was the heir to the throne.

So there might be several assassinations attempts.

"I understand Etro," she replied causing the Death Goddess to smile lightly. "Thank you."

"Then I'll be off," Etro says, slowly disappearing from her sight. "Oh and Stella just remember to live each day as it's your last day on Earth."

Stella frowns lightly at the goddesses cryptic words but none of the less decided to shrug it off.

It certainly hasn't been the first time that Etro has given some cryptic warning.

"I talked to Etro today," she confesses lightly to her husband as he settled down next to her in their large bed hours later, pulling her form closer to his.

"What about?" he questions tiredly and she can feel his breath tickle her naked back softly. Despite the fact he was tired she can hear the slightly curiosity in his voice.

"Answers that only she give me," she replies.

He cocks an eyebrow at that remark, "About our child, and if he would have our abilities?"

She nods, "She says that he won't be born with them."

Noctis smiles lightly at her reply, "Anything else?"

"Not really," she answers. "She was her usual cryptc self."

"I expect nothing else from her," he replies. Stella nods lightly deciding to keep the death's goddess's cryptic message to herself. But at the moment she decided she wasn't going to be distracted by irrational fears.

-**the end**


End file.
